Angel in Forks
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Angela's life was normal but now she found out vampires and werewolves. Not only that, Jacob has imprinted on her and Angela is a target because she's Bella's close friend and also knows the secrets. Will Angela fell for Jacob or not? Will she be safe
1. Vampires and Werewolves Are Real!

**__This is my first twilight fanfic so please be nice. By the way I'm sorry if I had six years old writing because I was born this way. Anyway I hopw you like this story!**

**Angela and Jacob!**

**I don't own Twilight! **

**This is during the twilight saga new moon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angela POV<strong>_

Here I am, sitting on my bed while reading my book. The book I'm reading right now is a very old book. The book is called, _'Blood Moon'_, weird title huh? It does sound like a horror book, but it's not. It's a legend old book, given by my great great geat great great great great great great great great great aunt. My mom told me that my twelfth great's aunt wrote this book and pass generations to generations. She said it's a true story, which it got me interested in this book. There's also a very old picture in here, she looks so beautiful, even more beautiful than Cullen.

She had long black hair reach to her waist, anarkali saree blouse which her belly button is showing, a floor length skirt with two spilt each side that reach up above her mid-thigh that you can clearly see her long legs, barefoot, very beautiful symbols art on her arms, legs, and a tear drop on her forehead. Her lip is big and perfect, wide eyes and long lashes, long arms and slender fingers, and a half moon shape clip on her palm.

And her name is Acquanetta Yara Tailse. It was a very beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And this book is a very tragic. It's about her life; she was homeless and very poor. But she had her family; she had her mother, father, and twin's brothers. Her mother name is Cynthia Crescent Tailse. Her father name is Sirius Marion Tailse. Her twin brothers, the oldest name is Sebastian Amal Tailse and the youngest name is Nuru Amal Tailse. It also a very happy life for Acquanetta because she had her family, but one night there was a horrible murdered. Her family was murdered and Acquanetta was only young; barely teenage. Acquanetta ran away, she is the last survivor of Tailse family. Acquanetta was all alone in her world, nobody save her, nobody cares for her, nobody loves her, nothing. For the past years later, Acquanetta survive her own way. She hunts animals, fishing, fruits and water from stream or pond. She was very strong woman; she was like a jungle girl who has survived all these years. One day, Acquanetta met stranger groups of men who wear strange clothes. There was a very handsome man who came to her, he introduced her, his name is Kenneth Nuriel Verrill. He was a very loyal because he is the Prince of Verrill in Latin country. He was travel all around the world, and asked Acquanetta to come with him. She, of course agree. Acquanetta and Prince Kenneth have made a bond for a long time. Now half year later, Acquanetta and Prince Kenneth has fell in love with each other deeply. Prince Kenneth want her to meet his parents, and he want to make a marriage to his love. But his parents already got him his new fiancée. Acquanetta was so shock, she ran away and she found herself in a strange place. It was very peaceful and beautiful place that she couldn't describe. She gives the place a name, Forsythia. She has spent a lot of time in Forsythia, days to days, weeks to weeks, months to months, and now year has past. Acquanetta visit Forsythia during night, she found a strange things. Sparkles all around in the pond, Acquanetta touch the pond, which made her, pull in and stuck in the water. She has died by drowning. Then ten years later, she was awake in the pond. Acquanetta can't stay away from water to long or she will die, Acquanetta was a immortal, she doesn't age, her looks never change, and she wear a very beautiful dress. Acquanetta is a Water Immortal. She can't stay away from water too long; she had to stay near or in the water so that she can survive. And when it comes to full moon during midnight, Acquanetta met a blood moon. Acquanetta also met all kinds of creatures, vampires, witch, werewolves, unicorn, elves, dwarfs, and so many more. Acquanetta has fell in love with a Prince Vampire, but Prince Werewolf has fell in love with her. Acquanetta can't choose, she has realized she fell in love with both equal. Vampire Prince and Prince Werewolf have challenge each other. Acquanetta does not like it at all, so she ran to face her problem; she is going to stop the fight. Prince Vampire and Prince Werewolf were in shock when Acquanetta came so far away from the water. They want her to go back to the water, but Acquanetta refuses, she want to them to get along with each other. Since Acquanetta knew it's too late for her to go back to the water, she has died during the blood moon. Prince Vampire and Prince Werewolf have begin to hate each other more very deeply. There was a war between vampires and werewolves. That is not want Acquanetta wants, she want a peaceful world. But Acquanetta Yara Tailse is gone forever out of their life and no longer exists.

It really is a tragic story; I had read this book over and over and over because it's a very beautiful tragic book.

I heard my phone ringing; I grabbed my phone and answers.

"Hello?" I glances at the clock, it's almost noon.

_"Angela, it's Bella." _I smile wide.

"Oh how are you Bella?"

_"Oh, um, fine...I guess. Umm, can you...are you free tonight?" _I can hear Bella has cried since her voice has cracked.

"Yes, I'm free for a whole day." I can also image that Bella let small smile appear on her face.

_"Um, that's great...um...do you want to hang out?" _I look out of my window.

"Uh...sure, that would great." I nodded my head even though she can't see.

_"So when?" _I glance at my clock again.

"Well, since I can go there about 15 minutes if that's alright with you?" I asked.

_"Yeah, that would be great." _

"See you later Bella."

_"Yeah, bye Angela." _Bella hang up as I close my phone shut.

I stood up and change my clothes quickly; I wear a white short-sleeve v-neck, blue jeans, black and white converse shoes. I brush my hair and tie up messy ponytail.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket. I quickly grab a piece of paper and pen to write a note for my parents if they come home.

I put on my black sweater and grab my keys. I walk out of my house before I locked.

I quickly made my way to Bella's house, which is not to far from my house.

**-Bella's House-**

I walk up to the porch, knock the door. The door open and Bella smile.

"Hey Angela, come in." I smile while nod my head and walk inside.

Bella and I gather popcorn, candies, and we watch a movie in a living room.

"Angela." I hummed as I'm listening while my eyes on the screen.

"Do you...do you think...there's huge wolves exist?" My eyes focus on Bella now, blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Bella sigh and lick her dry lips.

"Huge wolves...I-I saw...in the woods." My eyes wide and then nodded my head.

"I believe you." I smile softy and Bella look at me with relief.

"Thanks Angela." I nodded my head and I cross my legs.

"Okay, tell me what you saw." I said and listening that Bella told me what happened. I couldn't help it but I felt like something missing, something that she left out a detail.

"Wow, I'm not sure if the wolves were responsible that attacked the innocent people. I mean, they're wolves right? Shape razor teeth, they should find a teeth mark or a wolves print or a scratch from the wolves?" I said and Bella shake her head, she look down at her lap. I sighed and look at the T.V. screen. And I glance at Bella again, I don't know is she noticing or not. That I already noticed that she had some kind of bite mark on her right forearm, which I can tell it would leave a scar for rest to her life.

I realize that Bella sigh loudly, "There's something else isn't there?" I asked and Bella look at me.

"Yeah...it's about...Jacob." I tiled my head.

"Your best friend, the long hair right?" Bella exhale softly while small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but his hair got cut off." I nodded my head.

"Okay, what about him?" Bella sighed.

"It's just...Jake...he want me to remember...a story. I know about the cold ones but I don't want he want me to remember." I blinked and I think I have heard that somewhere.

"I think he means, Quileute tribe." Bella snap and look at me.

I raise my eyebrow, "What?" Bella shake her head.

"How...how...did...how did you..." I sheepishly smile.

"I like the legend story, Quileute and cold ones. It was very interesting. I like to get learn more about it though." I said. Bella just look down while thinking then she snap as she stood up.

"I need to see Jake." Bella quickly grab her jacket and her turck key. I quickly stood up and followed her to the truck. Bella climb in and shut her truck door as I climbed in. Bella starts the truck and started to drive.

Bella drumming her fingers on the wheel while she in hurries. I didn't say anything, I'm just gonna watch what she's gonna do and what's she going to say when she see Jacob.

When we arrive in front of a red house, I look at the house, my first time see this house. I watch Bella walk in the house while a man in wheelchair tried to stop her, but Bell ignore.

Well, guess I'm just gonna stay in the truck and watch. I notice a four muscle young men walking out of the wood shirtless. What in the world are they doing coming out of the wood?

Bella came out of the house and stomped toward them. I couldn't hear what they talking, but I can see Bella was mad and worried. Bella push one of a young man, and they laughed. My eyes wide when Bella punch another young man face.

"Oh my god." I blink and saw a young man shaking and hell he look piss!

And the young man transform into a dark silver wolf, and Bella look at him in shock and fear while walk backward.

Bella turn and run and Jacob saw it as he jump over the rail and run toward Bella. I can tell Bella warn Jacob to run but Jacob jump and transform into deep rusty-brown wolf.

I know that my jaw is defiantly open wide, they're freaking huge! A freaking huge wolves!

I glance at the house and saw a man in a wheelchair looking at me, he move his hand motion that he want me to come inside.

I quickly open the truck and shut it. I ran toward the house, I close the door and turn around.

The man in a wheelchair sigh softly and smile at me, he move his hand to follow him. I follow him and sat down on the couch. The man smile at me, "Hello, I'm Billy Black. Jacob's father." Billy hand out and I slowly shake his hand.

"Hello, I'm Angela Weber." I introduced. I heard a truck started and drive away.

"Well, looks like Bella might be in Emily's place." Billy thought out loud and he shakes his head.

"Angela, if you have any question. Then please don't hesitant and feel free to ask." I smile and nodded my head.

"Okay...um...the Quileute legend...is it true?" Billy looks at me with surprise face.

"Yea, its true. You heard of them?" I lean back on the couch.

"Well, most of them. I want to learn more about Quileute, and I kind of have enough learn about the cold ones." Billy smile in pride and pleasant.

"Also...the cold ones, the vampire...they're real, aren't' they?" I asked, well more like a statement and Billy once again looks surprise.

"Yes, they're real." I nodded my head.

"The Cullen, isn't it? The Cullen's are vampires." If Billy can get his eyes widen.

"How...?" I smile and blush appears on my cheeks.

"Well, it odd that there's beautiful humans being. I mean, the Cullen, they're adopt and looks the same. Pale skin, golden bright brown eyes, they don't eat in the lunch, they just play with the foods. So I can guess there's something odd about the Cullen." I shrugged my shoulder and Billy still look at me with surprise and shock face.

"Well I'll be damn. You took this really well." I giggle softy.

"Yeah, so about them, they transform huge wolves but not in the middle of the night or full moon?" I asked and Billy shakes his head.

"No, the werewolves or shape-shifters as they call it. Are descended from the ancient Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts." I lean straight up and fold my hands on my lap.

"Can you tell me more?" Billy smiles and nodded his head.

"Yes of course. The legend goes that one spirit warrior..." I kept listening the legend that Billy still talking.

"...have become a shape-shifter." Billy finishes the legend while I was in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing." I whisper.

"Well I know I have said this already, but you took this really well." I can felt a blush coming from my cheeks.

"Oh...umm...I never thought shape-shifters would murder innocent people. I mean, I can tell that shape-shifters is born to protect something, right?" Billy stares at me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered and Billy shakes his head.

"Nothing, it just, you took this really well and you are very smart." I know that my cheeks are red, no one ever complaint about me before. Not even Eric.

"Th-thank you." Billy smiles.

"And yes, they trying to protect you people from, the only thing they do kill, vampires." I cross my arms.

"I see. They only kill the vampires from bite the humans. But the Cullen, they're harmless?" Billy nodded his head.

"Yes, they don't drink human blood. They are vegetarian." I sigh softly.

"Hunt animals." I look out the window.

"Well, I got to go." I stood up and smile at Billy.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Billy become relaxed and thank me.

"It's nothing."

**-Home-**

I unlock the door and walk inside my house. I shut the door and look around.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" I yelled softly, no one shout and it's so empty. Guess they're not home.

I walk toward the kitchen and stop when I saw a green note on the table. I walk toward the table and grab the note.

_Dear My Sweet Angela,_

_When we came home, we got the note that you're going to your friend's house. We had not much time to see you because we had some business trip to do. We're taking Isaac and Joshua with us. You are going to stay alone in your house and there's money for foods if the fridge is empty. We won't be back 'til two month, after the business trip we're going to visit my family. So please be careful and have fun._

_I love you sweetie._

_Love from mom and dad._

_p.s. your father said no boys in the house._

I smile and fold the note, throw in the garbage. I sighed and walk out of the back door. I look around, there's woods feets away. I look up at the night sky.

_'Vampires and werewolves...what next?' _I thought and I look down.

_'And does Bella know this? Does she know her boyfriend is a vampire? Her best friend Jacob is a werewolf? Bella, you are very indeed strange human that's taking this supernatural very well. Well I did take supernatural very well.' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you readers like it? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. I'm in Danger!

**__Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight! This is between New Moon and Eclipse.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angela POV<strong>_

I'm bored...very very bored. It's been week already, and I'm still freaking bored. So bored...bbbboooorrrriiinnn-oh my phone rang. I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

_"Is this Angela Weber?" _This voice sound familiar...oh!

"Mr. Black?"

_"Ah, Angela how are you?" _I smile softy.

"Good, you?" I sat down on my bed.

_"Good. Angela are you free tonight?" _I blink in confusion.

"Yes I am."

_"Well I was thinking you should join us in the party." _I took the phone away from my ear and stare at it. And put it back on my ear.

"Party?" I asked.

**-Party-**

I look around; it's almost night soon. "Ah, Angela." I turn around and smile when I saw Billy.

"Hey Mr. Black." I wave at him and walk toward him.

"Thanks for invited me." No one ever invited me before, that's because I'm goody two shoes smart and nerd.

"It's nothing, here I would like to introduce." Billy wheeled while I follow him.

"Angela this isn't really a party, more like a council meeting." I nodded my head; of course there's might be a good reason why he called me to join the council.

"I would like you all meet Angela the one I told you about." Billy said and he introduced me to everyone.

"So what do you do?" I asked and I sit on the log. Billy smiles softly at me.

"We're talking histories." I smile wide, I like histories. They're really interesting story from what happened in the past, hundred or thousands years ago.

"So you know our secret." Leah Clearwater if that's her name. I smile at her.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." I vowed and Leah small smile appear on her face.

"Thanks." Leah whisper and I just smile and nodded my head.

I heard a footsteps coming as I look up, I saw Jacob and Bella walking toward us.

Seth came to Jacob, "Hey Jake, it's about time you got here." Seth smiles brightly. Jacob introduces Seth to Bella.

Bella smile and look up, her eyes wide when she saw me, "Angela?" I smile and wave at her.

"Hey Bella." Bella scoff softly and shake her head.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked and I was about to answer her as I take a quickest glance at Jacob but stop.

I felt something strange toward him, like something made me pull toward him. Okay I can't described myself very well when I couldn't stop staring at his deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes.

I snap out of it when I heard Billy congrats Jacob while the other cheer and congrat him. Bella who's in very confuse like me.

"Umm..." Leah looks at me.

"He'll tell you." Leah smile and I just blink dumbly.

"Jake?" Bella asked and Jacob gulped.

"Well, shall we begin?" Billy smile wide, Jacob and Bella join sit together which some reason I kind of felt jealous. Whoa, there's something wrong with me.

I shake my head and pay attention to Billy's histories telling.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones." I glance at Bella who's looking down at her lap while Jacob staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us." Billy said.

**-Hours Later-**

I was about to leave but stop when someone calls my name, "Angela!" I turn around and saw Jacob jogging toward me with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I shyly smile.

"Hello." I said and Jacob rubbing back of his neck.

"Umm...do...do you need a ride?" I can felt my cheeks really red and my heard thumping crazy.

"Su-sure." Jacob smiles goofy.

"Great! Come on." Jacob grabs my hand as I shiver from touch. It's...nice. It's like I'm safe from any harm. I like it.

_**Jacob POV**_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bella asked and I smile at her.

"I really hate being a party crasher." I look down.

"Technically, you're a council meeting crasher." I glance at Bella and look up at the group.

"You see? The council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." I said and Bella stop as she smiles.

"Okay, I should not be here." I look at her.

"You're okay. I thought..." I hesitated and look at her.

"I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?" Bella asked with a smile.

"We all got a role to play, and you're part of this. I mean, it's the first time Seth, Leah and Quil'll hear them, too. But you are the first outsider. Ever." I grin at her and Bella lick her lip.

"If I had known that, I would have, like..." I look at her and Bella shake her head and look down.

"I don't know dressed better." Bella and I chuckled, Seth shouted my name.

"Jake!" Seth jog up to me.

"Hey." I smile

"It's about time you got here." Seth smiles brightly. I smile and Bella look up at Seth.

"Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother." I introduce to Bella for Seth.

"Hi." Bella and Seth handshake.

"Newest member of the pack. Newest. Bestest. Brightest." Seth smiles wide and I grinned wide.

"And slowest." I said as I grab Seth's head and rubbing top of his head. Seth broke out and pats my arm.

"Come on, your dad's about to start." Seth said and I nodded.

"Okay." Bella look up and her eyes wide when she saw someone.

"Angela?" Angela smile and wave at Bella.

"Hey Bella." Bella scoff softly and shake her head.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked and I look at Angela.

My world just froze, the gravity moves suddenly; it's not earth holding me here anymore. She was the most beautiful angel I ever seen. Her amazing soft gentle brown eyes, dark brown hair with honey streaks, and light skin tan.

I snap out of it when I heard someone congrat me and my dad also congrat me, and I realize.

I just imprinted. I imprinted on Angela. My angel.

"Jake?" Bella asked in worried and confusion while look at me. I don't care about protecting Bella anymore, I don't love her anymore. I want Angela, my angle. I want her. Whoa gotta clam my wolf down.

"Well, shall we begin?" my dad is smiling, I can tell he is very happy that I found my soul mate, my cure, my angel, my half, and my love.

I sit next to Bella since my angel sits between Leah and Seth. I want to sit next to her, hold her, and make her mine. Okay I really need to clam my wolf down.

My dad is telling the legend, but I wasn't listening, I'm staring at my beautiful angel.

Bella look down at her lap and my angel glance at Bella and she look at me. My angel blush, she's so cute when she's blush. I like her blush.

Hours later which mean I look around, where's my angel. Ah, there she is. She was about to leave which makes me almost whimper.

"Angela!" I shouted and my angel stop, she turn around saw me jogging up to her.

"Hey." I grinned and Angela smiles shyly. Cute.

"Hello." my angel voice is like music in my ears.

"Umm...do...do you need a ride?" I asked nervously while rubbing back of my neck.

And my angel cheeks turn really red, "Su-sure." I couldn't help but smile goofy around her.

"Great! Come on." I had to touch her so I grab her hand gentle, her hand is so soft and smooth. I like it.

I lead her to my rabbit and open the door for her, my angel smile and thank me. She climb in and I shut the door gentle, not want to scare my angel.

I quickly climb in and started to drive, "Um, since you don't know where I live." my angel lip her bottom lip, oh man I want to kiss her pale pink lip but hold myself.

"I live this town my whole life, tell me." I said with a grinned and Angela tucked her hair behind her ear.

Angela told me her address that I'll remember forever since I'm going to visit her often.

**-Angela's Home-**

I drop her off at her house, my angel told me good night and thank for taking her home.

"It's nothing, I can always drive for you wherever you want." my angel blush and wave at me.

I wave at her as my angel walk inside her house. Now I'm lonely, geez need to clam my wolf down.

I stop when I sniffed, my wolf suddenly growls vicious. The smell...the bloodsucker leech. It's not the Cullen that I can tell, it's different. Newborn leech. What the hell is the disgusting leech scent doing in my angel home? I'm gonna found out.

_**Angela POV**_

Jacob is such a nice boy, driving me to my home. I walk upstairs to my room and stop. My door was open wide, that's weird. I know that I always close my door. I walk in my room and turn the switch light on.

I look around, nothing change. I stop when I notice one missing, hey where's my favorite brown sweater. It's should be on my bed, that's weird.

I heard the door knock which I quickly went descend the stairs and run toward the front door.

I open the door and saw Jacob, he still here?

"You're still here?" I asked and Jacob walks in.

"Somebody has been here." I look at him in confusion.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Jacob ignores and ascends the stairs and I follow him.

Jacob look around in my room, "What's going on Jacob?" I asked in worried and Jacob turns around with angry and protect in his eyes.

"The scent, the bloodsucker leech has been here minutes ago." My eyes wide, I know that shape-shifting and vampire doesn't get along with each other but that's not very nice to gave the rude nicknames. But right now, what is the vampire doing in my room?

"What was the vampire doing in my room?" I mumble and Jacob looks at me again.

"Is anything missing?" Jacob asked and now you mention. If the vampire has been here, then does that mean the vampire took my favorite sweater?

"My brown sweater, it was on my bed. I couldn't find it." I said and boy, did he just growl?

"Oh hell no, not my angel." Huh? Did I mishear that?

"Angela..." I look at Jacob whose standing close to me, whoa since when did he? Oh well, since he's a shape shifting or a werewolf.

"Angela, you are in danger." I stare at him. Huh? Danger, I'm in danger? How?

"Huh?" I blink and Jacob sighs.

"I think it target you probably because you know about the vampires and werewolves, plus your Bella's close friend." point taken. Now I'm defiantly in danger.

Well, isn't this going to be fun adventure life? Not.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R~!<strong>


End file.
